Strategically placed DDR songs
by Naruto-Yohko
Summary: Yes! So random and funny! I hope you STAY and read it. DDR and ITG songs.


One day, as Tanya was on vacation at the beach in Ocean City, she got hungry. Tanya was laying in the hotel room and rolled over and picked up the phone and dialed the pizza place.

"I better order a pizza, because my hunger is **quickening**" she thought. "I haven't ordered a pizza since the **summer** of **1998**."

"Hello?"

"Yeah, I'd like to order a large pepperoni pizza, please. Can you deliver it to **.59 **street, **Matsuri Japan**?"

"No we cant deliver it all the way there..."

"Can you deliver to **sexy planet**?"

"no...uh...miss, we have no idea where that is."

"Okay fine just deliver it to the Princess Royale Hotel"

Before the pizza got there, Tanya decided to sit down and watch some hentai.

"It's time for **sweet sweet love magic**!" She yelled. DING DONG! "Oh yeah the pizza arrived!" Tanya ran down to the first floor but was distracted by the shop clerk of the gift store giving away free stuff.

"Who wants **candy**?" She was yelling.

"**I do I do I do**!" Tanya screamed. Then she demolished the gift shop in a rabid attempt to eat it all. Somehow her attempt succeeded.

"I **love, love sugar**!" she said. Oh no! a French time bomb! **Un...deux...trois**...STOP! Don't **drop the bomb **or it'll go off (no way...) Tanya disarmed it with her unbelievable super powers she stole from **cartoon heroes**. The random bomb didn't cause any **pandemonium **in the hotel lobby for no reason. Then there was a log on the main lobby floor. People could trip over that! I guess it would be a major **trip machine**. Tanya lit it on fire to get fid of it but accidentaly started **burnin' the floor**.

"Ah...anyway, my pizza's here!" She ran over to get it from the guy at the door.

"Finally you got here! Geez! I thought you'd be here by **tomorrow** or something." Tanya complained. "It looks brilliant!"

"Well it may look **brilliant 2U**, but not to me. Just take the pizza." he said.

"Hey you have an afro!" Tanya noticed. "It's so big, it's like an **afronova**...right?"

"I work at Pizzanova (Canadian pizza place)" the guy said. "That could work too. I didn't want my hair like this, I just have **a stupid barber**."

"So, if you have messy hair, then I guess it's **afronova primeval**." Tanya you're a moron.

She ran back up to her room and got ready to devour her pizza.

"I'll **be lovin' **this pizza!"

she ate a couple slices, but suddenly she got the feeling someone was watching her, waiting to steal her pizza. This made Tanya have **PARANOiA**. She got violently sick in the **sync.**  
"Ugh.. maybe something is wrong with me psychologically." she wondered.

She got out her laptop and went online to **www.blonde girl**... I mean to They required her to take a one question IQ test. "What is the first letter of the alphabet?"

"Oh that's easy! It's **A**" Tanya said.

Maybe I should take a walk on the beach to calm down a bit.

She went down to the shore, ONLY TO FIND (sorry inside joke) a lot of insects flying around. She saw a **butterfly**, a **firefly**, a **bumblebee**, and a **twinbee**, whatever the hell that is. There was also an empty can. So she thought "why not? I think I'll **kick the can**."

"I hear **music**!" Tanya proclaimed. So she ran down to the boardwalk. "Oh no! This isn't good. It's a rave. Even worse, everyone has C2 so it's a **dynamite rave**. They're all taking **ecstacy**! They must be getting a **wild rush**. I better get outta here." So she ran off down the boardwalk, looking for something else.

Tanya walked past some guy who told her to **look to the sky**. She did, and she saw the **miracle moon**, a **shooting**** star**, and counted **321 stars**.

"Will it make my wishes come true?" Tanya asked him.

"Yes, it's **absolute**." he replied. "My name is **Max.** But you can call me **Max 300**, **Max unlimited**, or Max whatever."

"okay." Tanya agreed.

Max pulled a dollar out of his pocket. "I've got some **money** for the arcade. What do you **wanna do**?"

"Be careful!" Tanya yelled. "That's got explosives in it! It's a **boom boom dollar**!" She grabbed it from his hand and threw it in the **air**. Then it blew up. It made pretty** colors.**  
"Thanks..."

Then randomly a Japanese person ran out of the arcade and yelled "watashi wa **daikenkai** ga aru!" ("I have a **Daikenkai!**")

"Why is there so many explosives in this story?" Tanya said.

"What story?"

"The one I ran out of ideas for"

"Huh!"

"Nevermind."

"Here, I got you a **pink rose**."

"Thank you!"

Then they skipped away to the arcade where they played DDR and ITG, like you should, so stop reading and go **B4U** cant anymore!


End file.
